villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimmy Conway
James "Jimmy" Conway (also known as The Gent) is the main antagonist of the 1990 film Goodfellas, directed by Martin Scorsese. He was based on the real-life mobster, the late Jimmy Burke. He was portrayed by , who is known for other gangster roles such as a young Vito Corleone in The Godfather Part II, Travis Bickle in Taxi Driver, Jake LaMotta in Raging Bull, Noodles in Once Upon a Time in America, Louis Cyphre in Angel Heart, Al Capone in The Untouchables, Ace Rothstein in Casino, Neil McCauley in Heat, Frankenstein's Monster in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, Louis Gara in Jackie Brown, Gil Renard in The Fan, and Don Lino in Shark Tale. Biography Jimmy Conway is an Irish-American associate of the mafia. Since he has no Italian blood, he cannot become an official member of the mafia (made man). Despite this, he performs jobs for caporegime Paul Cicero such as robberies and hits. Jimmy's close friends are the psychotic Tommy DeVito and the quiet Henry Hill. Early on in the film, a younger Jimmy talks to the teenage Henry after he has been arrested and charged for smuggling illegal cigarettes. Jimmy is not angry at Henry, but is rather proud of the fact he was loyal. According to Jimmy, the two most important things in life are "you never rat on your friends and you always keep your mouth shut". One of the most brutal murders that Jimmy took part in was the murder of Billy Batts in 1970. After Billy had insulted Tommy, Jimmy helped Tommy to beat Billy to a bloody pulp. Later on, Billy woke up in the trunk of Henry's car. Jimmy finished Billy off by emptying his gun into him. Shortly after the Batts murder, Jimmy ordered Henry and Tommy to exhume Batts' corpse as the land where they buried him was to be used to build houses on. Being a hardened criminal, the smell of Batts half-decomposed body did not bother Jimmy, but it made Henry vomit. One night, Jimmy was playing cards with his friends when Tommy got into an argument with the teenage bartender Spider. Tommy shot Spider in the foot, which horrified Jimmy. Shortly afterwards, Spider insulted Tommy by telling the latter to "go fuck himself". Jimmy was amazed at Spider, but was furious when Tommy shot Spider dead. Jimmy accompanied Henry to Miami to beat up a man who owed Paulie money. Jimmy was going to feed the man to the lions when he promised to pay them. Unfortunately, the man turned out to have a sister working as a typist for the FBI. Jimmy and Henry were arrested and were each sentenced to ten years in prison. It is not known what prison life was like for Jimmy as he served his time in a different prison from Henry. He was released prior to 1978. After being released from prison, Jimmy organized a major heist at Lufthansa airport. They stole $5.8 million dollars. Although Jimmy gave each person a share of the money, he got very angry when they started to buy expensive stuff. This was because Jimmy feared that lavish spending would draw attention to them. It is also evident that Jimmy wanted to keep most of the money for himself, so he had each person involved in the heist brutally murdered. However, he spared Henry's life as Henry was smart enough to not demand his share and he was too useful for Jimmy to make big bucks in drug dealing. Jimmy was really happy to hear that Tommy was to become a made man. This would mean that they had one of their own crew as an official member of the mafia, which could minimize the chance the crew getting touched by the authority. Unfortunately, the ceremony was a set-up where Tommy was murdered to compensate for the unauthorized murder of Billy Batts several years previously. This made Jimmy cry and destroy a telephone booth in frustration. Henry lamented that in order to kill a made man, you're required to have permission from his boss. A year after Tommy's murder, Jimmy started to lose patience with Henry as he was involved in the drugs business in the worst way possible. Dealing in drugs was strongly discouraged within the mafia as it was long considered to be a dangerous business, even more than assassination, robbery, protection or armed dealing. Henry was also taking cocaine which was making him act stupid and was bringing police attention on him. Jimmy tried to sever ties with Henry, but when it looked that Henry was going to prison, he entered the witness protection scheme if he agreed to testify against Jimmy. One of the scariest things was what he possibly wanted to do to Karen in an ally somewhere in Gowanus, Brooklyn. Karen, suspicious of what Jimmy might do ran. In fact, it seems Jimmy was going to do this - because that scene was based on a real assassination attempt. This is because Jimmy would have Henry killed if he was in prison or outside. Jimmy was sentenced to life in prison for murder. He was given a minimum sentence of 20 years, which would have made him eligible for parole in 2004. However, in real life, Jimmy died in prison in 1996. Personality In contrast to fellow mobster Tommy DeVito, Jimmy is shown to be calm. He doesn't lose his temper as easily as Tommy, and doesn't kill for pleasure or out of anger like Tommy either. He will even call out Tommy if he calls too far. However, he is equally as violent and dangerous as Tommy and has no qualms about killing. Jimmy shows his most dangerous side when he starts getting paranoid at his friends for overspending money as he does not want any heat. Deep down, Jimmy is vain and selfish as he only wants the big money for himself. Even his relationship with Henry is something he considered worthless once it started causing him problems. Despite his greedy and cold-hearted nature, Jimmy does have his limits. This is primarily seen when Spider insults Tommy. Jimmy congratulates Spider for not taking any crap from Tommy, and actually gives him some money as praise, and when Tommy shoots Spider, Jimmy is clearly disgusted by this and goes so far as to call Tommy "a sick maniac", believing Spider didn't deserve to die. Additionally, he is capable of feeling empathy and love for his friends and family, as shown when he cries after learning his best friend Tommy was murdered. However, even though he did call out Tommy for shooting Spider, he was also upset that he had to "clean up the mess." He also degraded Spider several times himself meaning he was mostly angry at Tommy for shooting him for pragmatic reasons. Trivia *Even though Jimmy and Tommy were equally responsible for much of the conflict, Jimmy serves as the sole main antagonist since he had bigger plans than anyone else - which is further developed by the time Tommy is killed. He is also the biggest threat towards Henry towards the end. **In addition, Jimmy was the one who secretly ordered Tommy to eliminate most of their crew '-' excluding Henry along with some others - in order to tie up loose ends following the Lufthansa heist. Thereby, Jimmy serves as The Heavy and Tommy is the Right-Hand whereas Paul Cicero takes on the role of Big Bad. Category:Paranoid Category:Mobsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Crime Lord Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Drug Dealers Category:Graverobbers Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Fictionalized Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonists